Houndoom
|} Houndoom (Japanese: ヘルガー Hellgar) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 24. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Houndoom using the . Biology Houndoom is a quadruped, canine Pokémon that is mainly black with a long orange snout and an orange underbelly. It has small, red eyes and a black nose. Around its neck is a white band with a small skull-shaped pendant on its throat. There are two white bands on each of its ankles, as well as three rib-like ridges on its back. Houndoom has a long, skinny tail with a triangular tip and three clawed toes on each paw. On top of its head is a pair of long, curved gray horns. These horns are smaller on the female than the male. As Mega Houndoom, the ridges on its back thicken, and it gains additional, bone-like rings around the base of its tail. The rings on its tail have small spikes on top, causing them to resemble vertebrae. The ridge at the base of Mega Houndoom's neck is longer and curves forward towards its shoulders. Instead of a band with a skull pendant, there is a large, toothed structure around its neck. This bone-like formation has two large spikes on either side and three pointed teeth on the bottom. Mega Houndoom's horns now point straight up with a small, outward curve in the middle. The two bands on its hind legs have vanished, and those on its forelegs are broken in the front. Its claws are a dark red due to its ability to generate more heat.http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/mega_pokemon/#Houndoom Finally, the tip of its tail is now split down the middle. In a Houndoom pack, the one with its horns raked sharply towards the back serves a leadership role. Leadership is determined by fights within the pack. Its gut is full of toxins, which are used to create fire. This gives Houndoom's fire a foul odor and the wounds it inflicts will never heal. Houndoom appears near . Its howling induces shivering in other Pokémon, and often sends them scurrying back to their nests. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Harrison's Houndoom used a during the Silver Conference, where it helped to recover the flame of Ho-Oh and defeated Ash's Snorlax in their battle. However, it lost to Ash's Bayleef and was Harrison's final Pokémon in the Semi-Finals, in which it lost to a . Other Houndoom first appeared in Houndoom's Special Delivery. When Misty's Togepi got separated from and , it came across a Houndoom that was delivering a package. Houndoom took Togepi back to Ash, and . A Pokémon poacher was using a Houndoom alongside a to chase at the beginning of Celebi: Voice of the Forest. used a Houndoom in the Pacifidlog Town during Mean With Envy and Pacifidlog Jam. Another Houndoom appeared in Flint Sparks the Fire! and The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore! under the ownership of the Proprietor. A Houndoom also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened battling the Genesect Army at Pokémon Hills. A Houndoom that can Mega Evolve into Mega Houndoom appeared in Mega Evolution Special IV, under the ownership of Malva. A Houndoom appeared in From A to Z! under the ownership of Mable. A Houndoom was used by the ninja's that attacked the Ninja Village in A Festival of Decisions!. Several Houndoom appeared in The Right Hero for the Right Job!, under the ownership of s. Minor appearances A Houndoom appeared in The Screen Actor's Guilt in Vitzo's fantasy. Two Houndoom were among the Pokémon resting in some hot springs in Entei at Your Own Risk. In A Ruin with a View, they were used by Team Magma in Oldale Town. They reappeared in a flashback in A Three Team Scheme!. A Houndoom was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. Dr. Yung used a Houndoom in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. A Houndoom made a cameo appearance in a vizualization in Hi Ho Silver Wind!. Multiple Houndoom appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as part of the feuding armies. Three of them attacked . A Houndoom appeared in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!. A Houndoom appeared in a flashback in Duels of the Jungle!. A 's Houndoom was used alongside a in the Battle Stage of the in Playing the Performance Encore!. A Houndoom that can Mega Evolve into Mega Houndoom appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. A Houndoom that can Mega Evolve appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, under the control of Dohga and 's Mega Wave. Pokédex entries . Houndoom's eerie howl is said to cause those who hear it to shudder in fear.}} ]] In Pokémon Generations A Houndoom made an appearance in The Lake of Rage, under the ownership of a . In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations A Pokémon hunter owned a Houndoom in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga A group of Houndoom first appeared in Slick Slowking, used by Carl to prevent and from attacking with their attack. Maxie is revealed to have five Houndoom in his arsenal, one of which he used to kill Norman to prevent him from using to interrupt and 's fight again. In Showdown with Houndoom, comes across a Houndoom that attacked him and Rayler. has a Houndoom which was used in his battle against in Getting the Drop on Gallade II. Two different Trainer-owned Houndoom appeared in . Karen's Houndoom was seen prior to her Elite Four colleagues challenging in the Pokéathlon. Archer's Houndoom appeared in a flashback and was used to threaten Petrel. Team Plasma liberated a Houndoom from an unknown Trainer. It was left behind at N's Castle at the end of the . In the Team Flare Scientist Mable owns a Houndoom. In the Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon manga A Houndoom appeared in Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} , it will hurt forever.}} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} }} |} |} and (Poké Radar)}} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 63, Forever Level 13, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Oil Field Hideout}} |area=Sky Fortress, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Lake: Sunny Seashore (Post-ending)}} |area=Magical Lake: Protect Pichu in the Forest, Chill Battle: The Three Little Tepig}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Event: A New Pokémon Safari!}} |area=Legend Terrain: Tomb of Nightmares (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |area=Area 14: Stage 04}} |} |} In events |2014 Korean World Championship Series Houndoom|All|South Korea|50|July 6, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Houndoom}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Houndoom Mega Houndoom Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10||'}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5|*}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15||'}} |Fire Spin|Fire|Special|35|85|15||'}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Punishment|Dark|Physical|—|100|5||'}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Rage|Normal|Physical|20|100|20}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|70|100|5||'}} |Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- leaves foes shaking with fear! |P2=Darn... My remaining HP's down to half... |P3=It's all over for me... I don't have the energy to even bark... |PL=I've leveled up! I will howl with greater authority! }} |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=229 |name2=Houndoom |type1-2=Dark |type2-2=Fire}} Sprites Trivia * Houndoom has three different sprites in each Generation II game. It also shares this same trait in Generation IV games. This makes it one of the few Pokémon with this distinction. Origin Houndoom may have been based on the of and , or other of s. Houndoom is also similar in appearance to s. Its tail resembles that of common depictions of the . Houndoom also seems to bear some resemblances to the extinct . The Tasmanian Tiger was a hound-like marsupial with a lean body and stripey pattern on its back, much like Houndoom in respects of appearance. Houndoom's shiny coloration could be based on , the Hindu Lord of the Fallen, who often appears blue and red. Name origin Houndoom is a combination of and doom. Hellgar is a combination of (alluding to its dark and fiery nature, as a hellhound) and gar (a sound that dogs make). In other languages and |es=Houndoom|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Hundemon|demeaning=From and |it=Houndoom|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=헬가 Helga|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=黑魯加 / 黑鲁加 Hēilǔjiā|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |hi=हनडूम Houndoom|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Хандум Khandum|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Harrison's Houndoom Notes External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Hundemon fr:Démolosse it:Houndoom ja:ヘルガー pl:Houndoom zh:黑鲁加